NYANARU
by ERROR 404 Porn Not Found
Summary: Kehidupan Sasuke yang sempurna kacau ketika pemuda aneh yang kelakuannya seperti kucing harus menjadi tanggungan hidupnya. SASUNARU, YAOI, BOYxBOY, M For Later Chapter. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Nyanaru~**

**By, Akihiko Fukuda 71**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pair: SASUNARU**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Note: Typos, EYD Berantakan, Alur gak jelas, OOC, Bahasa ndak enak dibaca, Gaje, awas gatal-gatal!**

Uchiha identik dengan kebangsawanan, di mana image angkuh, dingin, dan tak berperasaan dikatakan sebagai hal lumrah, sehingga tak banyak orang yang akan mengeluh akan sikap para borjuis tersebut. Mereka punya harta berlimpah, kekuasaan tak terbatas, dan penampilan indah tanpa cacat atau pun perbaikan –intinya, mereka adalah ciptaan yang akan membuat para penglihatnya menangis meratapi nasib –dan juga kagum setengah mati.

Jika kalian pernah menonton drama yang tayang dua kali dalam seminggu dengan tema cinta kental dan kehidupan merana yang agak dibuat-buat, maka kalian takkan kaget jika melihat bagaiman Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas tiga Konoha Internasional High School menjalani kehidupannya. Dia yang tampan dan bersikap dingin selalu saja menjadi incaran fantasi para gadis Konoha, mereka akan berlari-lari dari lantai tiga ke lantai satu Cuma demi menyambut Sasuke bersama teman-temannya yang juga kaya dan tampan datang ke sekolah, meneriaki nama mereka penuh cinta sambil tetap memberikan jalan kepada para pangeran sekolah, mencintai dengan tertib. Anehnya, sikap mengidolakan ini juga terjadi pada para murid lelaki, mereka yang menyukai sesama atau pun yang tidak, akan dengan bangga memperbincangkan Sasuke dan teman-temannya, mengumbar kehebatan lelaki bersurai raven, dan tak jarang berharap untuk menjadi seperti si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan segala hal yang dilakukan para murid sekolahnya, atau lebih jelasnya lagi dia tak mau mempedulikan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dia Cuma mau menjalani masa SMA-nya dengan damai, tanpa perlu memikirkan segala macam tetek bengek mengenai bisnis keluarga yang harus siap ia tampung jika mengingat akan pelajaran bisnis yang tiap hari ia telan. Sasuke yang punya harga diri tinggi juga sama sekali tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya, melawannya, atau pun menentangnya –dia punya sifat diktator kental yang sudah melekat pada diri Uchiha, atau biasa dikenal dengan egoistic, segalanya harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Makanya tak heran jika terjadi semacam pembully-an besar-besaran pada siswa yang mendapat cap buruk dari kelompok si raven, bahkan ada yang sampai keluar sekolah dan pindah ke kota lain untuk melarikan diri.

Usut punya usut, ada juga kelemahan Sasuke yang sampai saat ini hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. Sasuke punya calon kakak ipar yang super galak, namannya Namikaze Kyuubi, pacar Itachi yang sudah 5 tahun menjalin hubungan, dan tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Uchiha sulung si pemilik keriput abadi. Kyuubi adalah anak sulung juga –berasal dari keluarga Namikaze yang sederajat dengan Uchiha namun memiliki kepribadian yang hangat, tidak seperti Uchiha yang sangat kental akan formalitas dan selalu tertata rapi. Keluarga Namikaze selalu saja bersikap seolah pesta dansa dan segala macam tetek bengeknya Cuma undangan reuni mingguan, sehingga jarang-jarang akan ikut memasuki gaya hidup tersebut. Kembali pada Kyuubi –Sasuke sangat takut pada pemuda berambut merah menyala yang selalu Sasuke panggil 'rubah buluk' ini, karena biasanya Kyuubi akan menghajar dengan berang tanpa mengurangi kekuatan jika sudah merasa kesal, dan Sasuke yang tidak punya kekuatan sebanding harus tahan bersikap baik agar tidak terlalu sering bonyok.

Hari ini Kyuubi dan Itachi akan datang ke apartemen Sasuke, ketika mendengar kabar dari Itachi Sasuke pun bergidik sendiri karena ngeri akan kemungkinan disiksa kembali, namun ia tak mengatakan apapun, sebab meski Itachi sering tersenyum dan bersikap layaknya seorang lelaki baik, jika ada yang membuatnya kesal maka sifat Uchiha murninya akan kembali seratus persen.

Sasuke tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewah milik keluarga Uchiha, beralasan bahwa tinggal di mansion dengan banyak pelayan di sana-sini membuatnya mual sendiri. Tentu saja kedua orang tuanya tidak ada yang melarang, Cuma memberikan nasihat-nasihat kecil supaya Sasuke tetap serius pada sekolahnya –dan Sasuke melakukannya. Jarang ada yang berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke, biasanya hanya Itachi dan Kyuubi yang datang, dan terkadang Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji –teman sekolahnya –juga datang untuk bermain. Yah, Sasuke juga tidak suka jika waktu sendiriannya terlalu banyak tersita.

"Hoooiii! Anak ayam! Aku datang berkunjung!"

Kyuubi yang memiliki password dan kunci apartemen Sasuke tak perlu repot-repot membunyikan bel dan menunggu Sasuke merespon lewat intercom, ia hanya tinggal masuk dan membiarkan Itachi mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, rubah buluk?" balas Sasuke ketika Kyuubi sudah sampai di ruang tengah, mengganggu kegiatan membaca bukunya.

"Cih, mulutmu masih saja lancang seperti biasa." Kyuubi mendecih sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa iritasi pada pemuda bersurai raven di depannya, sementara Sasuke Cuma menanggapinya dengan seringai menyebalkan –well, rival sejati.

"Kyuu~ jangan terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, aku bisa cemburu lho~" kata Itachi manja sembari memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang, menghirup aroma sedap dari tengkuk sang kekasih.

"Jangan kebanyakan nempel, keriput!" Kyuubi berseru gerah, tubuhnya bergerak mengenyahkan Itachi.

"Ayolah Kyuu~ jangan kejam padaku~"

"Ghaaakk! Menyingkir!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat lantaran dua mahluk pengganggu kehidupan damainya sudah mulai dengan drama melankolis Cinderella dan ibu tiri mereka, kalau dibiarkan saja mungkin akan berlanjut sampai malam tiba. Makanya Sasuke terpaksa menutup buku bacaannya, meletakkan benda tebal itu di atas meja dan melipat kakinya, pose angkuh ala Sasuke, "Kalian ke sini ada urusan apa denganku? Katanya kalian mau pergi ke Hawaii, kenapa kemari?" tanyanya to the point, menghentikan kegiatan perkelahian Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Ah, ya. Aku lupa." Kyuubi berkata sebelum menendang Itachi supaya melepaskan pelukannya –dan berhasil, "Aku dan keriput harus pergi ke Hawaii, tapi ternyata adikku pulang hari ini karena study-nya di Inggris selesai lebih dulu. Ayah dan Ibuku masih berada di Amerika, dan aku tak mau meninggalkannya di mansion tanpa penjagaan, jadi aku mau menitipkannya padamu."

"Ha? Yang benar saja! Kan di rumahmu ada pelayan, kenapa kau takut sekali sih? Memangnya dia balita sampai harus dihaga 24 jam non stop?!"

"Tidak bisa. Pelayan di rumahku takkan bisa mengurusnya, jika tidak ada anggota keluarga, maka dia bisa terlantar."

"Lho? Jadi, lebih baik aku yang susah daripada pelayan!?"

"Pantat ayam, kau ini berisik sekali!"

"Hei!"

Kyuubi tak mendengarkan Sasuke, dia malah berjalan ke ruang depan, membiarkan Sasuke kebingungan dalam bisu sedangkan Itachi diam di tempat menunggu sang kekasih. Tak lama kemudian Kyuubi datang dengan memegang pergelangan tangan seorang pemuda manis bersurai emas yang memasang wajah polos tingkat ultra violent. Matanya besar berwarna biru shappire yang akan mengingatkan kita pada indahnya langit musim panas, kulitnya tan eskotis, dan wajahnya yang manis itu bertambah imut karena tanda lahir bak kumis kucing ikut menyokong penampilan. Pemuda itu memiliki tinggi di bawah Sasuke, tubuhnya ramping dengan bokong berisi dan kaki yang jenjang.

"Ini adikku, Naruto. Mulai sekarang dia adalah tanggung jawabmu, Sasuke Uchiha. Jika sampai kau melakukan hal buruk padanya, atau sampai kutemukan sedikit pun cacat pada tubuhnya... maka..." Kyuubi tak melanjutkan, malah ia menggerakkan satu tangannya dengan gerakan seperti memenggal di lehernya, wajahnya pun terkesan sangar sampai Sasuke Cuma bisa diam menelan ludahnya sendiri demi membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak kering.

"Kyuu~ sudah waktunya... Kita harus segera berangkat." Tegur Itachi sembari melihat arloji di pergelangan tangan.

"Ah, iya!" Kyuubi terpekik, "Sasuke, jaga adikku. Kami harus segera berangkat! Dah~~!" katanya kemudian berjalan tergesa bersama Itachi, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hoy! Kyuubi! Aniki!"

Teriakan Sasuke sama sekali tidak digubris, pasangan mimpi buruk itu sudah berlalu pergi, kini hanya tinggal dirinya bersama mahluk indah terkesan bodoh yang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi bingung. Sasuke juga jadi bingung mau bilang apa, habisnya dia bukan tipe yang suka memulai pembicaraan kepada orang asing, setertarik apapun dia pada adik Kyuubi ini. Namun, meski sudah mengingatkan dirinya sedemikian rupa, jika rasa penasaran sudah menggerogoti maka tak ada gunanya lagi.

Menelan semua egonya Sasuke pun melirik pemuda manis di dekat pintu masuk ruang tengah, niatnya Cuma mau melihat sedikit untuk kembali menilai, tapi ketika mata mereka bersirobok si raven harus merelakan dirinya kembali membatu –mata itu, memikatnya –lagi.

Melihat Sasuke memandangnya Naruto pun tersenyum cerah, "Yoroshiku ne, Sasuke!"

**Deg.**

Degupan aneh tiba-tiba saja meradang jantung Sasuke, membuat Sasuke jadi panik sendiri. Padahal tadi dia masih tidak apa-apa, tidak mungkin kan Uchiha yang sehat mendadak sakit di usia muda? Itu akan jadi hal paling absurd di sepanjang 18 tahun hidupnya!

"Ka –kau! Siapa namamu?" untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri Sasuke pun bertanya, berbasa-basi, dan sialnya dia malah gugup.

"Aku, Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Kyuubi menyuruhku untuk hidup denganmu, tapi mohon bantuannya ya. Ah~ Aku lapar! Kau punya makanan apa!?"

Naruto meninggalkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain, berniat mencari dapur untuk mengisi perutnya yang sejak tadi keroncongan karena sejak tiba di bandara. Sasuke melihat kelakukan Naruto langsung mengerutkan alisnya, meski sudah tahu kalau Namikaze suka seenaknya, namun Sasuke merasa kalau Naruto juga masuk dalam tingkat ekstrim untuk sekadar berhubungan sosial secara normal.

"Hei! Tunggu!" tak mau orang asing bertindak seenaknya di apartemen rapi luar biasanya, Sasuke pun beranjak mengikuti langkah si mahluk kuning sambil berupaya menghilangkan degupan aneh tadi.

Sasuke mengikuti langkah pemuda blonde itu dengan langkah lebar, tak mau ketinggalan karena mengkhawatirkan beberapa hal –seperti cucian kotor –karena entah mengapa dia jadi ingin jaga image, entahlah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya perihal kepengurusan pemuda manis Namikaze itu, kenapa pula keluarga Namikaze yang mempunyai banyak pelayan handal harus melemparkan Naruto pada seseorang seperti Sasuke? Nampaknya pemuda blonde itu bukan tipe anak manja yang akan merengek jika ditinggal pergi, lagipula Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya kan? Bertemu juga baru pertama kalinya. Apakah Naruto punya kelainan mental yang akan membuatnya mengamuk menghancurkan isi rumah? Atau dia punya penyakit menular? Oh, sekarang Sasuke mulai berfantasi sendiri.

"Gyaaaaaa!"

Teriakan cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan setengah berlari ia pun sampai ke dapur. Tadinya Sasuke pikir akan menemukan keadaan di mana si blonde terluka karena pisau saat berniat mengiris bahan makanan, atau terpeleset dan kepalanya terbentur ubin dan segala bentuk kejadian buruk lainnya. Tapi, kenyataannya si Namikaze bungsu Cuma terduduk di lantai dengan cairan putih membasahi kepala sampai perutnya, membuat kaus putih yang ia kenakan sekarang jadi sedikit transparan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh pemuda manis itu. Ya, ini Cuma hal kecil, Naruto tak perlu berteriak begitu.

"A –APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah sampai ke telinganya dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulut. Sasuke jenius, dia tahu Naruto menumpahkan susu, dia bisa melihat kotak susu yang sebelumnya tidak terbuka itu di atas lantai. Tapi, masalahnya pemandangan di hadapannya terlalu erotis untuk sekedar dikomentari dengan 'oh'.

Naruto menatapnya polos, mata biru besarnya memandang dengan sejuta keimutan yang ada, "Aku Cuma mau minum susu... tapi tumpah... jadi sia-sia deh..." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya imut, "Daripada dibuang-buang, lebih baik diminum, iya kan, Sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi kemudian menjilat susu yang mengalir di tangannya dengan wajah menggoda. "Kau mau susu?"

Sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, pemuda di depannya membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing, sesuatu yang selama ini ia tepis dan buang ke pembuangan setempat dengan angkuhnya. Pemuda di depannya membuat Sasuke merasakan gejolak aneh yang membuat tubuhnya memanas dan merasakan sesak pada selangkangan. Pemuda di depannya juga membuat dirinya merasakan debaran asing yang menyesakkan. Jika dihitung-hitung, pemuda pirang erotis itu sudah memberikan kerugian yang cukup banyak bagi kehidupan sempurna si bungsu Uchiha.

Tak disadari, sebuah cairan merah pekat nan kental menetes mengotori ubin putih cemerlang apartemen Sasuke, membuat pemuda bersurai raven itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Da –darah!?" pekik Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari wajah dan kembali melotot lantaran tangannya sudah dipenuhi oleh darahnya sendiri, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku mimisan? Aku sakit?"

Sasuke tak pernah merasakan gairah pada wanita atau lelaki di sekelilingnya, kalau pun pernah dia takkan sebegitu pedulinya, jadi nafsu adalah hal yang asing bagi si bungsu Uchiha. Maka tak heran jika ketika untuk pertama kalinya libido Sasuke dipaksa naik ia sampai tak menyadari alasan di balik pendarahan hidungnya, dan malah menyalahkan penyakit tak bernama yang bukan sang pelaku sebenarnya.

"Sasuke? Kau berdarah? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mencoba berdiri tapi kembali gagal ketika kakinya terpeleset tumpahan susu dan kembali jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Sasuke berdecak sebal melihat kecerobohan Naruto, "Dasar Dobe." Rutuknya kesal. Ia baru akan membantu pemuda manis itu untuk berdiri saat sang Namikaze pirang mengangkat beban tubuhnya hingga berada dalam posisi empat kaki.

"Nyaaaa... sakit... uuuh..."

Nyaaa?

"Ukh... hiks... sakit... nyaaaa..."

Nyaaaaaaaaaaa?

Ketika mata bulat besar Naruto beralih menatap onyx-nya, Sasuke pun langsung mendapatkan gambaran jelas tentang mahluk apa yang sangat menyerupai Naruto saat ini –tapi Sasuke tak menyuarakannya. Ia Cuma diam, membatu, sambil berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran konyolnya barusan, membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya kembali berusaha bangun ke posisi tegak.

Sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya dan Naruto kembali menikmati susu kotak yang ia pungut dari lantai, sebuah pesan dari Kyuubi masuk ke dalam smartphone Sasuke yang tertinggal di ruang tengah.

**Sender: Rubah Buluk**

**Subject: Sorry**

"_**Sorry, anak ayam karena menyusahkanmu. Adikku punya kelainan untuk bertingkah seperti kucing, sampai sekarang masih belum sembuh. Karena di rumahku berbahaya, banyak yang mengincarnya, maka tak bisa kutinggalkan begitu saja. Aku tahu kau tidak akan tertarik pada siapapun, jadi kupercayakan padamu. Aku akan tahu kalau kau sampai tidak mengurusnya, ingat itu. Bye."**_

Ini prolognya... maaf untuk yang fic sebelah ane masih belum bisa post~~ Syalalalalalala~~ #Gelindingan

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini penpik udah lama lumutan ... awawawa.. dan setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya saya mencoba jadi kinky.**

**Sebenarnya ini penpik Cuma berisi mesum #Digebukin gak akan ada konplik yang berarti #Spoiler woy!**

**Nah, kalau mau baca silahkan dimonggo~**

**Tapi belum diedit~~ ayayaya~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-NYANARU**

**-Punyanya eMKah**

**\- YAOI, BOYxBOY, Gajeh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), amburadul, bahasa ndak enak dibacah, Kemesuman yang gagal total, Ide pasaran.**

**\- SasuNaru**

Sasuke Uchiha menyandarkan punggung pada kerangka jendela apartemennya, memandang pada kejauhan yang menyajikan tampak indah kota malam, bermandikan lampu berwarna-warni dari tiap rumah, kendaraan, serta lampu sorot yang bergerak teratur dari daerah pelabuhan, memberikan pencahayaan pada perahu yang mungkin akan pergi atau datang.

Sebuah _handphone_ pintar telah bertengger di telinga sang Uchiha muda, ia yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_ pun nampak santai dan seksi dalam keadaan tak lengkap tersebut, meski dalam hati ia tengah terbakar amarah luar biasa.

"Jadi, Kyuubi... bisa kau jelaskan sekarang tentang adikmu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang khas, terdengar dingin dan menusuk, namun tak memberikan kesan marah yang kentara.

"Oh, memangnya kenapa? Dia sudah berulah?" terdengar jawaban santai dari seberang telepon, seolah apa yang Sasuke tanyakan bukanlah hal yang penting, atau lebih tepatnya seolah apa yang saat ini tengah mereka perbincangkan sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa pula kau titipkan dia kepadaku!?"bentak Sasuke kesal, hampir saja melempar _handphone-_nya, namun tidak jadi mengingat masih dalam sambungan, dia tak mau repot mencari benda berjaringan lain, apalagi menghubungi si rubah licik ini cukup sulit, "Lagipula, ada apa dengan adikmu itu? dia punya kelainan ya? Seharusnya dia dirawat di tempat khusus, bukannya malah kau lemparkan seenaknya kepadaku!"

"Hei, hei, jaga bicaramu, anak ayam. Adikku tidak punya kelainan." Bantah Kyuubi tidak suka, "Dia hanya tidak beruntung karena Kushina bertindak tanpa berpikir."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kesal, merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini, dan jawaban dari Kyuubi sama sekali tak meringankan beban pikirannya. Tapi, karena Sasuke masih punya rasa sabar, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengar lebih jauh"Hn..."

"Kau tahu, saat masih mengandung adikku dia pergi dengan Minato ke kuil untuk mendo'akan keselamatan janinnya, tapi di sana dia malah merusak kuil kecil dengan sebuah manekin neko." Terdengar hembusan nafas lelah dari seberang sana, namun tak sedikit pun mengurangi rasa heran yang menimbun urat wajah Sasuke, "Karena dia sedang hamil besar, yang meminta maaf dan memperbaiki kuil ya Minato. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi Naruto benar dikutuk oleh dewa kucing, salah satu biksu di kuil yang bilang kepada kami."

"Wow wow wow, tunggu... kau membebankanku dengan adik anehmu, dan sekarang kau memberikanku cerita tak masuk akal ini sebagai alasan?"

"Aku tidak beralasan, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

"Oke. Baiklah. Anggap saja aku percaya. Sekarang kembali kemari supaya bisa kukembalikan adikmu dengan utuh."

"Huh? Kau mau melakukan sesuatu kepadanya?"

Sasuke menyumpah dalam hati,tapi dia langsung menutupinya dengan suara mencemooh, "Ya, sebagai balasan karena aku tidak bisa menonjokmu."

"Dan setelah itu, kau akan menyesal pernah dilahirkan."

"Kau cukup kembali kemari, rubah buluk. Aku tak bisa mengurusi adikmu."

"Tidak bisa,urusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat, lagipula dia hanya akan bersikap seperti kucing, tapi tidak juga berjalan dengan empat kaki. Oh ya, jangan lupa memberinya susu, nanti dia bisa menangis. Dadah."

**Truut... trruuttt... truuutt...**

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak, meninggalkan Sasuke yang termangu dengan urat menonjol di antara dahinya.

Fuck. Hidup tidak bisa lebih menyebalkan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukannya Sasuke membenci si pirang manis yang berlaku erotic di dapurnya itu, jujur meski agak merepotkan –karena dia harus mengurus benda rewel di antara selangkangannya –dia menyukai keseluruhan pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Apalagi matanya, sungguh indah, warna biru cerah dan bening, seperti shappire. Sasuke Uchiha tidak membenci keindahan, atau lebih tepatnya, dia suka.

Sasuke hanya merasa kesal karena harus merasakan perubahan secara mendadak, apalagi itu menyangkut kehidupan sempurnanya. Lelaki berdarah Namikaze itu dengan lancangnya telah membuat Sasuke merasa kotor, membuatnya merasakan menjadi lelaki hidung belang yang rela mengambil resiko mencuri tempat duduk sepeda perempuan hanya untuk diendus –oke, itu terlalu berlebihan. Sasuke tidak begitu, dia hanya memandang Naruto dengan mata penuh nafsu dan selangkangan yang mengeras. Hanya itu.

Ada berbagai pemikiran yang melintas di otak cerdas Sasuke ketika harus menyaksikan lelaki 'kucing' itu menggeliat mengantuk dan memamerkan sebidang perut rata ber-abs lembut sambil kemudian bergerak memasuki selimut demi meringkuk nyaman melindungi diri dari rasa dingin. Yeah, _I wanna fuck him so badly_ –batin Sasuke menjerit penuh hasrat, dan ia pun langsung terpuruk oleh pemikiran tersebut. Demi tuhan, dia seorang perjaka yang tak memikirkan hal sia-sia semacam itu, ia malah jengah dengan berbagai display body yang sering ditunjukkan kepadanya demi menarik perhatian si lelaki raven. Dan kini, lihat dirinya, bernafsu hanya karena seorang lelaki asing –baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu –yang tak sengaja memamerkan pesonanya meski tanpa melepas kain di tubuhnya. Yeah, reputasi Sasuke hancur dalam semalam.

Memutuskan untuk mengurus benda yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat menyebalkan di bagian bawah, Sasuke pun mematikan lampu kamar Naruto, menghiraukan dengkuran halus khas kucing yang mengisi udara. Dengkuran itu sangat menggugah selera, membuatnya berhasrat untuk menyelinap di balik selimut si pirang dan mendekap tubuh lelaki itu. Namun, beruntung ia telah mematikan lampu dan Naruto sudah terlelap di balik selimut, jadi tak ada godaan lebih lanjut, Sasuke bisa mengendalikan dirinya tanpa perlu takut lepas diri. Dia baik-baik saja.

Sasuke hanya perlu menunggu sampai Kyuubi kembali, lalu ia bisa kembali menjalani kehidupan normalnya yang damai. Ya, cukup menunggu si rubah kembali.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sasuke berniat untuk bangun lebih awal agar dapat menghindari si pirang yang semalam muncul dalam mimpinya, dan membuat Sasuke harus mencuci boxernya sendiri di mesin cuci kamar mandi. Ia bangun pagi benar, sekitar pukul 5 pagi saat udara masih begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang. Tak masalah, apartemennya memiliki penghangat yang memadai, hanya saja keadaan di luar masih sangat gelap.

Sasuke berpikir untuk segera bersiap-siap dan keluar dari apartemennya dengan tenang tanpa membangunkan si pemuda Namikaze, nanti ia bisa singgah sebentar ke toko 24 jam untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu, barulah mampir ke cafe untuk sarapan. Atau ia bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan pekerjaan untuknya, yang mana saja boleh, asal ia bisa menjauh dari mahluk perusak kehidupan indahnya –mungkin.

Sayang sekali, rencana matang Sasuke atas kegiatan paginya untuk menjauh dari seorang Naruto harus runtuh lantaran ia menemukan sesosok blonde yang menegak sekotak susu langsung dari kartonnya di ruang makan apartemennya.

"Oh. Sudah bangun, Sasuke?" kata Naruto ketika menyadari keberadaan si raven, ia tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, Cuma kebiasaan –dan Sasuke melihatnya dengan hasrat –membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dan menebarkan sebuah aura aneh (jika dikatakan, lebih seperti melihat anak kucing) sehingga menimbulkan delusi bagi yang melihat.

Sasuke menggeleng keras, mencoba mengenyahkan potrait wajah pemberi halusinasi si blonde sebelum dia kembali berpikiran kotor, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pada jam segini? Ini masih terlalu pagi, kan?" serunya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan mata biru besarnya yang nampak begitu polos, "Aku lapar..." keluhnya seraya meletakkan karton susu di atas meja konter.

"Kalau lapar panggil saja room service, nanti mereka akan membawakan pesananmu." Ujar Sasuke, berjalan menjauh dari area di mana seorang Namikaze Naruto berada.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

"Sepagi ini?"

"Aku orang sibuk."

Naruto termangu di tempatnya, mata birunya masih mengawasi punggung Sasuke sementara bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan bentuk yang menggemaskan. Ia merajuk. Si raven nampak tak ingin berteman dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika menapakkan kaki pada halaman sekolahnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia harus merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena bisa membawanya pada udara bebas. Berada terlalu lama di apartemennya benar-benar membuat kepalanya kusut sehingga hampir melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia orang hebat, bukan seorang idiot yang menatap penuh nafsu kepada seorang pemuda manis nan menggugah selera. Dia akan menjalankan kehidupannya tetap seperti itu, menyingkirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu, dan terus berada dalam kesempurnaan.

"Kau ada masalah, Sasuke?" sahut Kiba saat temannya yang punya tampang dingin masuk dengan aura yang jauh lebih buruk daripada biasanya. Ia seorang Inuzuka, ia dari keluarga yang sangat sayang terhadap binatang –terutama anjing –mereka yang sangat peka terhadap perasaan binatang jelas bisa membaca hati manusia dengan jelas.

Tidak mempedulikan rasa kepeduliaan teman baiknya yang memiliki tato di wajah, Sasuke pun mengacuhkan dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, meletakkan tasnya asal dan segera meraih sebuah _I-pod_ untuk menyumpal telinganya.

"Jelas sekali dia sedang ada masalah." Komentar Shikamaru Nara, memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidur paginya yang berharga, dan melempar Sasuke pandangan tak berminat dan langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan wajah super gelap.

"Kalian bisa diam? Aku sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati berbicara dengan kalian." Ujar Sasuke, mengeluarkan aura Uchiha yang mutlak. Namun karena radar rasa takut teman-temannya sudah rusak sejak mereka lahir, mereka Cuma memasang tampang tidak peduli dan lanjut membuka mulut tanpa mempedulikan aura Sasuke yang semakin gelap.

"Well –seingatku kau hanya akan memiliki mood seburuk ini kalau bertemu dengan Namikaze-san. Apa kalian ada ketemu?" Neji yang sejak tadi diam membaca sebuah buku mengenai tata krama akhirnya buka mulut, memutuskan untuk ikut campur.

Sasuke melirik Neji malas, seolah sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan apapun, tapi pada akhirnya dia menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Memang. Dia kemarin datang."

"Wah? Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak memukulimu, kan? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja." Kiba berceloteh dengan semangat, membuat Sasuke mencibir kesal.

"Tidak. Jangan banyak mengoceh, atau akan kugunduli Akamaru." Kali ini Kiba langsung bungkam dengan badan yang gemetar. Rasa takut akan mendapatkan Akamaru –anjing kesayangannya –menggigil tanpa bulu dan menggonggong padanya dengan suara yang mencicit membuat Kiba shock. Oh tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh melakukan itu.

Shikamaru menggeleng lemah, merasa kasihan pada bocah Inuzuka yang agak terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran manusia normal, tapi dia juga merasa penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke, tidak biasanya si pemilik poker face itu merasa begitu terganggu, mengingat masalah dengan Kyuubi tidak akan membuatnya sampai begini uring-uringan.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau ada masalah dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Shikamaru, menyita perhatian Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan _earphone_ yang kusut setelah terlalu lama berada di dalam kantung.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Sasuke ganti bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau terlihat lebih banyak masalah daripada sebelum-sebelumnya." Shikamaru berujar santai, "Jika kau memang sebegitu terjepitnya, kami bisa saja membantumu. Melihat wajahmu yang tidak memerintahkan hukuman mati bisa membuat hidup kami kacau juga, tahu."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain memberikannya tatapan ingin tahu.

Oh well –tawaran Shikamaru sebenarnya cukup menggiurkan, mengingat bagaimana beratnya hidup Sasuke hanya dalam beberapa jam terakhir bertemu dengan sosok pirang manis anak kucing yang sekarang mungkin sedang mendengkur di apartemennya. Dengan melempar Naruto dalam penjagaan teman-temannya, mungkin saja akan menjadi hal baik baginya. Seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu! Dia takkan mengalami masalah 'kekerasan' pada bagian tubuhnya, dan Kyuubi tidak akan tahu kalau Naruto dijaga oleh orang lain. Kalau dia minta orang rumah yang menjaga Naruto, jelas sekali kedua orang tuanya akan menanyai macam-macam, dan pada akhirnya bukan Cuma Naruto yang harus tinggal di rumah Uchiha, tapi dia juga! Well –sepertinya dia harus terima tawaran ini. Tapi –

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Begitukah? Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Sasuke merasa tidak tenang jika harus menyerahkan Naruto kepada orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, lelaki dengan wajah yang begitu polos itu memang menyebarkan aura yang aneh, membuatnya jadi merasa panas dan sebagainya, tapi dia tidak bisa menjamin keamanan lelaki itu jika orang lain yang menjaganya. Dan lagi, Sasuke merasakan hal baru dengan Naruto, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke apartemennya sekitar pukul tiga sore (dia memutuskan untuk main sebelum kembali pulang) dan menemukan Naruto yang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengah dengan berbagai makanan cepat saji dan kotak susu di atas meja. Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar memanggil room service untuk makan siang. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke memang tidak mengurus dapur, ia tak rajin mengisi kulkas, biasanya kulkas hanya akan diisi kalau ibunya datang berkunjung. Dia tak begitu peduli.

Melihat Naruto yang menggeliat di atas sofa, hanya dengan berbalutkan kaos v-neck dan boxer polos berwarna jingga, Sasuke pun mengguncang pelan bahu pemuda manis itu, "Hei, bangun. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur di sini." Sahutnya, berharap lelaki itu segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar sehingga dia bisa menjernihkan pikiran.

"Nyaaa~" Naruto malah kembali mendengkur. Ini mulai membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Hei, bangun." Kali ini Sasuke menanggalkan tasnya dan memegang lengan dan pundak Naruto untuk mengangkatnya bangun.

"Nyaaa~~~"

Sasuke terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Sasuke, menempelkan pipi lembutnya pada wajah si bungsu Uchiha dan meniupkannya nafas yang hangat.

"Ho –hoi!" Sasuke berteriak gusar, berusaha mengenyahkan tubuh Naruto darinya.

Bukannya menjauh, pelukan Naruto malah semakin erat, membuat Sasuke jatuh bersamanya di atas sofa.

"Hei –lepas!"

Gawat. Sasuke mulai keras lagi.

"Nyaaa~~~"

Sasuke makin panik ketika Naruto menjilati pipinya, menggerak-gerakkan lidah basah nan hangatnya pada pipi si bungsu Uchiha, kemudian berpindah pada bagian kulit yang lain. Hidung... bibir...

Sasuke makin kehilangan akal sehat.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah meraup bibir ranum Naruto, menyesapnya lapar seolah ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu dari dalam mulut si Namikaze. Ia membiarkan berat tubuh Naruto menariknya ke bawah, sementara tangannya secara naluriah menjalari tubuh berkain tipis Naruto, meraba abs lembut dan paha mulus lelaki kucing itu.

Ia semakin gila, ia merasa seperti anjing di musim kawin. Ia butuh lebih dari ini. Ia ingin lebih.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke balik kaus Naruto, merasakan lembutnya kulit dari si bungsu Namikaze sebelum mendapatkan sebuah benda menonjol yang agak mengeras. Oh, ini puting dadanya.

"Hummpphh..." Sasuke bisa mendengar desahan pelan pemuda di bawahnya, pemuda ini merespon setiap sentuhan Sasuke, sekecil apapun itu.

Sembari menghisap lidah Naruto yang sempat menari dalam rongga mulutnya Sasuke pun mengelus-elus benda vital di antara selangkangan Naruto, merasakan hangat dan kerasnya benda yang tak sebegitu baik ukurannya dibanding dengan miliknya.

"Nyaaa... aaahhh..."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari bibirnya mengangkat jadi sebuah seringaian kala mendengar desahan lelaki yang masih setengah tertidur dengan pakaian yang berantakan di bawahnya. Bermain dengan puting pemuda itu, Sasuke pun menanggalkan boxer Naruto, membiarkan kain yang sudah basah dan lengket dengan cairan (yang sekarang sudah tidak asing baginya) itu terjatuh di atas ubin. Ia lalu meraih benda keras di antara selangkangan Naruto dan mengocoknya pelan.

"Aaahh... Nyaaa..."

Merasakan terlalu panas pada tubuhnya, kelopak mata Naruto terbuka dalam gerakan pelan sebelum menampilkan dua buah manik indah sewarna lautan. Ia mengerjap bingung lantaran mendapatkan wajah ganteng Sasuke tepat di hadapan wajahnya, apalagi saat lelaki adik dari kakak iparnya itu memberikan sebuah senyuman miring.

"Nyaaa? Angh!" Naruto langsung mendesah ketika Sasuke memainkan ujung kejantanannya, bermain dengan lubang kencingnya membuat ia bergetar nikmat. "Uuhh..."

"Hei, Naruto... jangan menolak, okey?"

"Uuuh...? Nyaaa...?"

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan, ia Cuma memberikan pandangan bingung kepada pemuda itu. Namun, ketika detik berikutnya ia merasakan benda hangat dan basah bergerak di tubuh bagian bawahnya, tepat di antara dua buah daging bulat yang terasa lembut jika diremas –ia pun berseru tidak nyaman.

"Nyaaa? Sasukehh? Nyaaa?"

Mengacuhkan panggilan Naruto pada dirinya, Sasuke melanjutkan menjilat lubang yang niatnya nanti akan dia obrak-obrak –lubang kepemilikan sang pemuda Namikaze. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit itu, mengeluar-masukkannya sambil memainkan lidahnya di sana, membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang.

"Ssst... jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Naruto." kata Sasuke, memutuskan untuk menjauhkan kepala dan jarinya dari bokong Naruto, membiarkan Naruto rileks sebentar.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Naruto, menopang punggung si pirang untuk bangun dan duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dia punya rencana.

"Eeehh? Sasuke?" Naruto langsung panik ketika Sasuke –lagi –memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Naruto, namun kali ini dia memasukkannya sebanyak dua digit –dan membuat sebuah pergerakn keluar masuk secara dalam. Membiarkan lubang itu basah dalam tiap gerakannya.

"Tahan." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto sensual, lalu mengulum daun telinga pemuda itu dan menjilat-jilatnya lapar.

Tidak puas dengan hasil pekerjaannya di bagian bawah, Sasuke menambahkan satu lagi jari ke dalamnya, membiarkan Naruto secara refleks menggigit bahunya –kesakitan. Ia membuat gerakan menyodok-nyodok sambil membuat gerakan menggunting, berusaha melebarkan lubang itu agar si pirang tidak merasa begitu sakit saat nanti ia memasukinya.

"Huuuhh... Sukeehh... uuuhhh..."

Naruto merintih pelan, membuat Sasuke merasa prihatin dan memberikan pijatan-pijatan lembut pada kejantanannya. Ia akan membuat Naruto merasa nyaman, ia janji.

Kejantanan Naruto semakin banjir dengan precum, membuat pergerakan mengocok Sasuke semakin lancar, sementara lubang Naruto nampaknya semakin fleksibel. Mengetahui hal ini Sasuke pun bergegas melepas sabuknya dan menurunkan zippernya, membiarkan benda perkasanya menyapa udara bebas setelah lama merasa tersiksa di dalam balutan kain mahal.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil lembut, mengecup bibir si pemuda pirang untuk mengalihkannya dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sasuke mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubang Naruto, membiarkannya bertemu sebentar sebelum mendorongnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Eh? Sasuke? Nyaaa? Sasuke?"

Naruto panik, bokongnya terasa perih lantaran ia merasa ada yang berusaha masuk. Sebuah benda tumpul yang keras dan panas.

"Sasukeee?"

"Ssst... kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Sasuke berbisik lembut, kemudian mencium Naruto dengan lumatan-lumatan yang memabukkan, membiarkan sang Namikaze terlarut dalam ciuman itu sementara ia berjuang di bawah sana.

Lubang Naruto sempit dan hangat, membuat pikiran Sasuke semakin berkabut dan ingin memasukinya lebih dalam lagi. Ia bisa merasakan dinding-dinding hangat itu meremasnya lembut ketika ia berusaha untuk semakin masuk.

"Naruto... aku sudah masuk semuanya..." ujar Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto memandangnya dengan sepasang shappire yang berair, "Tahan... aku akan bergerak..."

"Ukkh... aaahh..."

Naruto mencengkram punggung Sasuke kuat ketika pemuda raven itu menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat Naruto harus menahan rasa perih akibat keperjakaannya direnggut.

"Uuuhh... Naru..."

Sang bungsu Uchiha yang sempat browsing tentang sex selama pelajaran berlangsung, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak membuat Naruto merasakan begitu banyak rasa sakit. Padahal tadi dia Cuma iseng karena kebanyakan memikirkan Naruto, tapi ternyata setan bergerak lebih cepat untuk membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

"Ohh.. Naru..."

"Uuhh... Nyaaa..."

Memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan remasan-remasan pada batangnya, Sasuke pun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam, membiarkan erangan-erangan indah Naruto menggema di seluruh sudut apartemennya.

"Nyaaa! Sukeee... aah... aahh..."

Ah, Sasuke merasa seperti di surga. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa sex akan sebegini nikmatnya. Selama ini dia hanya berpikir kegiatan itu sebagai hal yang tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Mungkin karena dia tak pernah tertarik kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi, dia melakukannya dengan pemuda manis nan menggemaskan yang tersenyum begitu polos, dan dia merasa begitu nikmat.

"Ah! Sukee... Nyaaa! Sa –sukeee ...!"

Nampak Sasuke berhasil mengenai titik manis Naruto. Ini membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat dan menggenjot dengan kekuatan lebih banyak, sehingga menghasilkan lebih banyak suara seksi keluar dari mulut Naruto –Sasuke suka mendengarnya.

Terlalu asyik dengan kegiatan mereka, Sasuke sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada e-mail masuk pada ponsel pintarnya yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai.

**Sender: Rubah Buluk**

**Subject : Hi~**

"**Hei, Anak Ayam. Bagaimana keadaan adikku? Kau merawatnya dengan baik, kan? Jangan lupa beri dia susu! Aku dan Keriput masih sibuk. Akan kuhubungi lagi nanti."**

**=w=  
**

**TBC~~~**

**Puyeng kan? Puyeng kan? Sama! #Digampar**


End file.
